pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Briarworks (Shiverpeace)
}} Bombard-mint Arma-mint}} |flavor text = Often times, when the other plants aren't looking, Briarworks sneaks off from the battlefield to resume her civilized fireworks-launching competition with Fireworks Zombie. Often times, it results in very intentional casualties. |caption = Briarworks launches volleys of firework rockets into the sky, which explode and rain down damaging petals to zombies passing nearby.}}Briarworks is a plant that may or may not exist in Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation. She attacks zombies by launching volleys of fireworks into the sky one by one in quick succession, each of which explodes and rains down plentiful sprays of relatively light-damaging but explosive rose petals. After she depletes all five of her firework rockets, she spends a short duration (3.5 seconds) of time reloading rockets. Briarworks's fireworks deal triple damage to flying zombies they hit; however, this occurrence does not release rose petals nor yield splash damage due to the firework directly making impact with the enemy. Briarworks, being a lobbed-shot explosive plant, is a plant of both the Bombard-Mint family and the Arma-Mint family, as the game she supposedly appears in allows plants to have dual plant families. Origins Briarworks 'is based on a rose. She bears a resemblance to Briar Rose, both being roses. '''Briarworks '''is a portmanteau of "briar", referring to her rose flower and thorny brambles appearance, and "fireworks". Her overall appearance is supposed to resemble a cannon loaded with fireworks, along with a lit fuse represented by a "vine" with a flame on its end; though, this is not very apparent considering her arguably complicated design. Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Briarworks loads up with three "mega-fireworks", of which she swiftly fires into the sky, one by one. Each of the mega-fireworks causes a massive explosion in the sky, raining down dozens of extremely damaging scatters of fiery sparks and embers as well as damaging rose petals. Bombard-Mint Effect When boosted by Bombard-Mint, she deals up to 5x damage to flying zombies, her direct damage and splash damage is doubled, and more petals are scattered out per firework rocket. Arma-Mint Effect When boosted by Arma-Mint, her firing speed is doubled, her reloading speed is increased by 50%, and she can fire ten firework rockets before requiring reloading. Level Upgrade ''Shiverpeace doesn't believe in the level system in PvZ2 that made plants completely broken and arguably very overpowered, cashed in on players spending money on coins and seed packets, and also strayed off of what Shiverpeace believes what was one of the most fundamental parts of the main Plants vs. Zombies series; that the game series was too simple to have this kind of scaled, definitive leveling up system of individual plants that additionally made PvZ2 even more P2W than it was before (speaking of this, maybe Shiverpeace should nerf the Power Mints a bit). Almanac Entry Briarworks launches volleys of firework rockets into the sky, which explode and rain down damaging petals to zombies passing nearby.|description = Often times, when the other plants aren't looking, Briarworks sneaks off from the battlefield to resume her civilized fireworks-launching competition with Fireworks Zombie. Often times, it results in very intentional casualties.|icon = Briarworks|type = png}} Strategies This plant is not exactly like other lobbed-shot plants. Briarworks shoots sets of fireworks that fly toward and explode '''directly above zombies, to then release explosive rose petals in the fashion of a firework's explosion. Thus, like Melon-Pult and Winter Melon, Briarworks's attacks may deal splash damage to zombies in adjacent lanes; though at reduced damage. Sweet Potato can be placed ahead of Briarworks in the same lane, to attract zombies into one lane and maximize Briarworks's damage. Since Briarworks's rose petals, once spawned, slowly float down while remaining for a few seconds before disappearing, faster zombies can potentially run right into rose petals and take even more damage. Even though a single one of her rose petal projectiles alone deals very minimal damage, it should be noted that Briarworks launches five fireworks in relatively rapid succession and each firework releases a rather large scatter of petals; thus, her total damage per volley can be very damaging, especially against groups or clusters. A mass of Zombie Chickens can be completely wiped out by one volley from a Briarworks; however, one should be wary of her rather slow reloading speed, which is her main weakness. It is best to either place supporting offensive plants in her lane or defensive plants in front of her in order to circumvent this. Like other lobbed-shot plants, Briarworks can damage Excavator Zombies. Likewise, Parasol Zombie is immune to Briarworks's exploding rose petals. Briarworks deals triple damage to flying zombies such as Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie, and flying Dodo Riders. It should be noted that attacking flying zombies nullifies Briarworks's scattering of rose petals and therefore splash damage, and thus Briarworks cannot reliably deal with groups of flying zombies on her own. Briarworks, being a plant of heavy-duty artillery, has a little bit more health than most other plants. Despite this, she does not have the high health of a defensive plant such as Wall-Nut, and therefore should not be used solely for defensive purposes. Trivia *Briarworks is Shiverpeace's first PvZ2-style plant conception. *Briarworks bears a slight, though somewhat obscure resemblance to Apple Mortar. *Briarworks shares many similarities with Strawburst, both being lobbed-shot explosive plants that are red, deal splash damage, and having ties to the Summer Nights event. *It was not very long before Shiverpeace realized that Briarworks should really also be in the Arma-Mint family. *Briarworks's Almanac description mentions Fireworks Zombie. *This plant was created for the Summer Nights 2019 Contest. Category:2019 Summer Nights Contest entry Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Flowers Category:Good Articles Category:Contest Winner